


Until We Meet Again

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: My Brother, My Lover Series [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to "MB, ML (TS)" )<br/>(You don't need to read "MB, ML (TS)" to read this. The only information you need to know is that Stan and Ford were in a romantic and sexual relationship as teenagers and as old men. Stan was killed by Bill during Weirdmageddon and Ford committed suicide a week afterwards.)<br/>It's been a year since "that" summer. The summer where Bill took over the town and caused Weirdmageddon.  The summer they met their Great-Uncle Ford for the first time. The summer they lost both their Great-Uncles in the matter of a week. <br/>Things are different now. Dipper and Mabel are staying with Fiddleford McGucket, who had moved into the Mystery Shack after the deaths of the elder Pines Twins. One day, the twins decide to reopen the Mystery Shack, thinking that would be what Stan would have wanted. Mabel runs the tours as "Miss Mystery" while Dipper tells the tourists about the previous owners of the Shack as the history of the place. That's when the strange things start happening, like the Shack being haunted by something. Dipper's convinced that reopening the Shack disturbed something paranormal. Mabel thinks that the ghosts in question might be people they knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

Mabel pulled her black sweater over her knees and tried not to look out the window. Her sweater was black because she was still mourning the deaths of her Uncles. It had been almost a year and she still wasn't over it like Dipper was starting to be. She missed her Grunkle Stan terribly and regretted not getting to know her Grunkle Ford better. He had been like an older version of both of them. He had been nerdy like Dipper but creative and artistic like Mabel. She regretted a lot of things actually. If she hadn't been so selfish, Bill would never had gotten the rift. If she hadn't been so selfish, she wouldn't have wanted to stay in Bill's bubble prison forever. If she hadn't been so selfish.....her Grunkles would still be alive. Tears built up in her eyes and she sniffled as she fought them. At the sound of her sniffle, Dipper turned away from the window. "Mabel....don't cry...please? It's going to be okay..", he said to her softly, smiling a little. "No it's not, Dipper!", she snapped at him. "It's my fault Stan and Ford died and here we are going back to where they both died!", she wailed, starting to cry. Dipper frowned at her words. "Mabel...it's not your fault...", he said. She glared at him with leaking eyes. "Yes it is Dipper! I gave the rift to Bill! I didn't want to be saved! If I hadn't been so selfish and only thinking about myself, they would still be alive! Bill wouldn't have been there to kill Stan, and Ford wouldn't have killed himself to be with him!" Dipper shook his head. "Mabel, Bill would have found some other way to destroy the rift! He was just waiting for the right opportunity and he found it because I was selfish! I was going to abandon you to be here with Ford! You were upset and vulnerable and he used that to his advantage! And as for Stan, he was being Stan! Us and Ford were in danger and Stan sacrificed himself to save us!" Mabel shook her head in disagreement. "We weren't in danger, Dipper...Bill was going to kill Ford so no one could beat him....he just wanted Ford....Stan....Stan was protecting the man he loved...like love-loved....", she said softly as she wiped her eyes. Dipper looked at her confused. "Mabel..? What are you...talking about..?", he asked just as softly. Mabel laughed sadly. "I'm not surprised you didn't notice....after Stan ran for Mayor...something was different between them...there was less tension...Stan was happier and Ford was less tense and paranoid...." Dipper said nothing, so she continued. "So, one day I decided to investigate...and I....I saw them kissing each other....like they'd done it before but a long, long time ago......they loved each other Dipper...far more than siblings do....it was more like the way boyfriends do....When Stan died, Ford was brokenhearted and couldn't handle living without his soulmate...so he....you know...." She mimed shooting herself in the forehead with a finger gun. "Bang...", she added for good measure. "Do you think they ever....you know....", he blushed. She shrugged. "Probably..." Dipper thought for a moment. "Do you think McGucket knows?" She shrugged again. "I guess we'll find out when we're staying with him...he's probably grieving too....he didn't remember his best friend until said best friend killed himself...he missed his chance and he probably regrets it..." They both looked out the window just in time to see the Gravity Falls sign go by. "We're here...", Dipper said, smiling a little. Mabel sighed. "Yep..", she muttered. The bus stopped at the bus stop where an old man in a brown sweater was waiting for them. For a split second, Mabel thought she saw two brunette teenagers peeking around a tree looking at the bus, one wearing white and the other yellow, but when she blinked and looked again, there was no one there.


End file.
